1. Field
Embodiments relate to a nickel composite hydroxide for a lithium secondary battery, a lithium composite oxide for a lithium secondary battery that is prepared using the nickel composite hydroxide, methods for preparing the nickel composite hydroxide and lithium composite oxide, a positive electrode for a lithium secondary battery that includes the lithium composite oxide, and a lithium secondary battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of lithium secondary batteries in mobile phones, camcorders, and laptop computers has been rapidly increasing. The capacity of a lithium secondary battery may be influenced by a positive active material used there in the battery.